Small throw rugs, such as those used in automobiles, are typically cleaned using a vacuum cleaner. Unfortunately, it is well known that such process does not provide for thorough removal of sand, grit, or other debris which accumulates in such rugs. It is a common practice to remove such rugs from an automobile and to repeatedly beat them against a relatively clean surface such as a concrete pad in order to attempt to remove loose sand and grit from the rugs. While such a process may be acceptable for an automobile owner cleaning his/her own rugs on a random basis, it is apparent that such a process is not desirable in a facility such as a car wash which processes many cars during each business day.